1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting structure of a laser indicator of a sawing machine, more particularly one, which allows position of the laser module to be adjusted such that a laser beam emitted from the laser module will head in a correct direction, i.e. towards the same direction as the saw blade of the sawing machine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cutting machines and sawing machines are usually equipped with a laser indicator, which emits a laser beam for marking the portion of a work piece to be cut/sawed such that a cutting/sawing process can be carried out accurately.
A conventional laser indicator is fitted on a rotating shaft of a sawing machine, on which a blade is secured. The laser indicator will emit a laser beam heading towards the same direction as the blade of the saw; thus, it is ensured that the saw blade will cut the intended portion of a work piece, which is currently marked by the laser beam, after the rotating shaft starts rotating. In other words, a sawing process can be carried out accurately owing to the laser indicator.
However, the above-mentioned laser indicator has a disadvantage: a laser module of the above-mentioned laser indicator is fixed on a circuit board by means of solder welding therefore the orientation of the laser module can't be adjusted for changing direction of the laser beam even if the laser beam fails to head towards the same direction as the saw blade. Consequently, the whole laser indicator becomes useless, and has to be discarded, resulting in significant undesirable increase in the manufacturing cost.